Tenten
Tenten (テンテン, Tenten) is a kunoichi from Konohagakure and a member of Team Guy. While initially wanting to be like the legendary Sannin Tsunade, she realised that she did not have the necessary chakra control to be a medical-nin. However, she did not give up on being a powerful kunoichi, putting her all into perfecting her weaponry and fūinjutsu skills. Background Since her time as a student in the Academy, Tenten had a goal to become a legendary kunoichi like Tsunade, one of the Sannin, which she openly shared to others. After graduating, she was assigned to the jōnin tutelage of Might Guy, alongside her classmates Rock Lee and Neji Hyūga. For their final test to become genin, Guy forced his potential students to spar him and see their commitment to succeed. Ultimately, all three passed. During this time of trial and failure, trying to emulate Tsunade, Tenten attempted to become a medical-nin, building up her raw strength and such. While each failed attempt was damaging to her pride, Tenten later discovered her talent for fūinjutsu and thus developed her unique fighting style. Realising her own nature, she stopped trying to becoming like Tsunade, but still has not given up on her dream of becoming a legendary kunoichi in her own right. Later, Tenten and her teammates were offered the chance to enter the Chūnin Exams in the possibility of being promoted to said rank. However, all three decided to pass on the exams for the time being to further hone their skills. Personality Tenten is depicted as naturally inquisitive and observant, with a personal dream to become a legendary kunoichi like Tsunade. This has led to her to become strongly opinionated about women, defending that girls can be just as skilled as boys in taijutsu when Neji thought otherwise. Tenten exhibits a distaste for weakness or being overly dependent on other people. Though she can be quite fierce at times, Tenten is kind and caring toward others, comforting her friends when they are going through a hard time. Being around her overly enthusiastic teammates, particularly Might Guy and Rock Lee, Tenten is often left exasperated at their antics and wishes they would behave more maturely; her Infinite Tsukuyomi dream actually depicts this. She is more easy-going and dislikes having to travel for whole days or continue training when she is already tired, for which reason she enjoys her days-off from missions. However, she cares greatly about her team, helping to go save Lee during the Chūnin Exams when he didn't report back at their base. She also held great respect for her other teammate Neji Hyūga and often helped him train. Naturally Tenten, who was a ninja-tool user, loves ninja weapons to the point that she collects every ninja tool from all over the world as a hobby. Moreover, her hobby developed so much that she even opened a full-fledged ninja tool shop. She also appears to have a fascination with the supernatural, believing in ghosts and the likes. Appearance Tenten has black hair and grey eyes, both of which are depicted as dark brown in the anime. She wears her hair in two Chinese-style buns on her head with short fringe-bangs framing her face. She keeps this hairstyle consistent throughout Parts I and II. In The Last: Naruto the Movie, her hair buns are braided and held together by a short plait that falls just below her shoulders. As an adult, her braided-buns are still kept, but her straight bangs cover her forehead. Tenten's outfits serve as a reference to Chinese culture. In Part I, she wears a pink sleeveless qipao-style blouse (initially depicted as blue in the manga) with red sleeve trimmings and yellow fastening buttons and dark green pants. A pouch is adjusted to her thigh and her forehead protector and sandals are both blue. In Part II, Tenten sports a long-sleeved, high-collared white blouse with maroon edges, black fingerless gloves, low-heeled sandals and a black forehead protector. She wears maroon, puffy hakama-styled pants with the exposed parts covered in bandages and the shuriken holster removed. She usually carries a large scroll behind her back. During the Fourth Shinobi World War, Tenten wears the standard Konoha infantry flak jacket and assorted clothing, along with a holster around her waist that carries two small scrolls. In The Last: Naruto the Movie, Tenten wears a white sleeveless, high-collared qipao dress with red trimmings and a pink flame pattern on the left, tied with a maroon obi. Underneath, she has fishnet leg stockings and black high-heeled boots. She no longer wears her gloves and forehead protector, but wears a pair of black scrolls around her wrists like bangles, and has two scrolls in the colour of green and light grey strapped on her lower back. As an adult, Tenten once again wears the similar outfit she wore in Part II, while sporting red dangling tassel-like earrings. Abilities Tenten is a highly skilled and capable kunoichi; her skills being held in high regard by her team. By Part II, she became a chūnin, capable of pressuring the likes of Kisame Hoshigaki with the aid of her teammates. As an adult, Tenten is remarked as a kunoichi who excelled at space–time ninjutsu, which she can use to summon puppets equipped with a kunai-firing gun. Bukijutsu Tenten is able to wield a variety of weapons with great proficiency, such as the manriki-gusari and bō. She could even effectively wield a weapon that she had no prior knowledge on, like the Jidanda and Bashōsen. Also, as noted by her teammates, Tenten is an excellent marksman, hitting 100/100 marks each time. By adulthood, Tenten is considered to be Konoha's top weapon user. Fūinjutsu Tenten is very skilled in the use of fūinjutsu. Her usual method is to store a numerous amount of weapons into her scrolls, which she can later unseal to bombard her opponents with. She could attach explosive tags to the weapons to make them more lethal, and use wire strings to better guide the weapons' trajectory. In the anime, she could use her two small scrolls to perform the Twin Rising Dragons, a technique where she manually launches a variety of weapons in rapid succession. In Part II, she wields a large scroll, which carries even more weapons. In the anime, she can use the scroll to perform the Manipulated Tools: Heavenly Chain Disaster, a technique that rains down a multitude of weapons onto an opponent and covers a wide range. In the anime, Tenten has shown to seal more than just weapons into her scrolls, such as a fire dragon that explodes upon contact, and a metal dome for defence against attacks. She can even store objects as large as a ship, or a large body of water. Stats Part I Chūnin Exams By having not been allowed to participate the year before, Team Guy took part in the Chūnin Exams along with the Rookie Nine. They initially tried to avoid attention by acting weak by being beaten around by the two Chūnin that weren't letting them pass through, but Lee accidentally let slip his true strength by interfering with a fight between Sasuke Uchiha and Kotetsu Hagane. After Neji asked Sasuke to present who he was, Sasuke didn't answer, to which Tenten giggled to herself, thinking it was cute. During the written exam, Tenten assisted Lee in gathering answers. Using strings to adjust hidden mirrors on the ceiling, Tenten allowed Lee to see his fellow ninja's answers and copy them without being caught. To know that Lee saw the answer she sneaked in for him, Lee had to adjust his forehead protector. She was seen again during the second part of the exam in the Forest of Death with her teammates. Their team decided to split up to find weaker teams to corner and take scrolls from. She and Neji met back up at the assigned destination, but became worried when Lee didn't return. She and Neji went looking for Lee and arrived in time to find an unconscious Lee surrounded by Team Dosu. Tenten was seen taking over watching an unconscious Lee for Ino, and then proceeded to wake him by violently shaking him. During Sakura's and Ino's match, Neji not being impressed commented on the skill of their hand to hand combat, wondering whether this was as far all kunoichi can fight, to which Tenten replied that it didn't matter whether a man or woman was in battle. Tenten was pitted against Temari during the preliminaries of the Chūnin Exams. Since their fight went unseen in the manga, the anime adaptation explained the circumstances that occurred. Tenten began the match by throwing a few of her weapons at Temari while keeping the best distance for offence and defence, though Temari easily blew the weapons away with her fan. She was surprised that not one weapon reached Temari. Temari explained the power of her fan and that once Tenten had seen all three moons the match would be over. Since nothing had even come close to hitting Temari, Tenten used one final technique that she was saving for the finals, the Twin Rising Dragons, but ultimately ineffective against Temari's fan. As Tenten ran out of weapons, she used strings to control the weapons and fling them once again back at Temari, in an attempt to surprise her. Temari however quickly used her fan to blast Tenten, along with her weapons and she hit the floor. Temari finally used her fan to trap Tenten in a cyclone and propel her into the air. As the cyclone dispersed and Tenten fell to the ground, Temari had Tenten land on her closed fan, knocking her unconscious and calling the match she just had boring. Even after she was declared the winner of the match, she threw Tenten off of the fan in attempt to have her land on the many weapons on the ground to injure her more. However, Lee jumped in to save Tenten before she hit the ground. Before the finals began, Tenten helps Neji in his training to perfect his techniques. She was seen using her weapons to help Neji perfect his Eight Trigrams Palms Revolving Heaven technique, commenting to him that he has surpassed all kinds of human capabilities. Later, she watched Neji's fight against Naruto in the finals, where she admired Neji's skills and thought that there would be just no way that Naruto would beat a genius like him. For pretty much all of the fight she rooted for Neji and watched him in amazement. Tenten was shown to be shocked, praising Naruto and his abilities for defeating Neji. She was later seen again during Temari and Shikamaru's match and comment that she could never beat that kind of opponent. Konoha Crush In the anime, it was shown that Tenten went down to check on Neji. Chaos was heard by the two outside, witnessing giant snakes attacking the whole village. It was shown that Tenten along with Neji and Kiba were sent on a different mission to get back Hinata whom was captured. They then had a battle with a bunch of wolves which was a trap to not let the gang proceed. Tenten summoned a fire dragon from her scroll, obliterating many of the attackers. She then told Neji and Kiba to go save Hinata. Ultimately, she defeated the enemies she was faced with and Hinata was saved. Later, Tenten can be seen at the Third Hokage's funeral alongside the other villagers, mourning his death. Search for Tsunade When Tsunade returns to Konoha for becoming the Fifth Hokage, Tenten can be seen when she went to Neji after his training. She tells him that Tsunade has returned and asks him to check it out with her, which Neji replied that he was not interested. Kurosuki Family Removal Mission In the anime, Team Guy and Naruto were sent to get rid of the Kurosaki family. After taking care of most of the enemy members, they ran into their leader, Raiga Kurosuki, who was more than enough to handle her and teammates. Ultimately, they Raiga was defeated. She and the others soon found a young boy named Ranmaru who was not only working alongside Raiga by using his dōjutsu but was cripple, and thus couldn't take care of himself, much to Tenten's disgust. Later, she saves his life by taking him to the Curry of Life shop. She brought Ranmaru out of his depression and convinced him to live and to stand on his own two feet. After this she made a formidable opponent for Raiga Kurosuki when she faced him in a one-on-one fight. Knowing that he used Lightning Release techniques, she quickly deduced that her metal weapons would be a bad idea to use, and took on the missing-nin using her wooden based melee weapons. She appeared to gain the upper hand in the battle when she succeeded in disarming Raiga until he ultimately overwhelmed her with his techniques. Academy Student Lead Mission In the anime, the Academy students were divided into teams of three and were assigned to a genin who would lead them on a mission against the other teams. Tenten was assigned to lead a team of three Academy students. Her time with them was not covered much except that she was doing better than Naruto. Cursed Warrior Extermination Mission In the anime, she was sent on the mission to the Land of Birds with Naruto and Neji. During this mission the capablities of her taijutsu skills were shown when battled assassins as well as her great preciseness when she encountered the Cursed Warrior. When she, Naruto and Neji came across a trap that would possibly set off if didn't hit incorrectly, Tenten took it upon herself to allow themselves to pass after correctly dismantling it. She later smacked Naruto for faking his own death and claimed she was worried about him. While this was true, she showed anger toward Naruto and Neji for leaving her out of their plan. Star Guard Mission In the anime, her team and Naruto were assigned a mission to Hoshigakure. Menma Memory Search Mission In the anime, she, Neji and Naruto were assigned to escort Menma — a young boy who has amnesia — to the Land of Vegetables. Konoha Plans Recapture Mission In the anime, the Konoha 11 was brought together to stop Gennō from bombing Konoha. Tenten was shown to be a very keen observer, picking up on facts that others overlooked. Sunagakure Support Mission In the anime, Tenten was the only one out of the Konoha 11 to be left out of the mission to save Gaara's student from the Four Celestial Symbols Men, and Tenten scolded Lee because of it. Lee explained that Tenten was away on another mission and so couldn't have come, though Tenten attacked him anyway, using the Dynamic Entry to defeat him. Interlude In Naruto's Footsteps: The Friends' Paths In the anime, about two years later, Tenten's team entered an early Chūnin Exam hosted between Konoha and Sunagakure. For the first exam, Tenten and her teammates were randomly split into different rooms. Shikamaru, as proctor, explained that everyone only needs to answer one question on the test, but their team's combined score must equal exactly 100 points to pass. Neji decided to send vibrations through the wall to tell his team which question they should each answer. Afterwards, Shikamaru instructed everyone to answer a bonus question of what teammate would be sacrificed as a necessary, to which that person would be disqualified. Tenten, being loyal , chose not to answer at all, and ultimately her team passes the first round. A race to Sunagakure was then issued where only the first 30 teams to arrive would qualify for the second exam. Ultimately, Tenten's team arrive in time to qualify. The following day, the second exam began. Each teams was each given either a Heaven or Earth scroll and were required to obtain the missing scroll and bring them to the main building of the Demon Desert within three days. As Neji's team began searching for enemies, they were soon encountered by a Suna-nin team. Sen removed a genjutsu, revealing to Tenten's team that they were standing in quicksand and were dragged into Sand Waterfall Pit. After managing to escape the pit, they found Team Shira and saved them from their treacherous fellow Suna-nin. As Neji asked why they attacked Shira's team at all, it was explained that they had no respect for Shira as a ninja since he held no skill in ninjutsu nor genjutsu. Recognising Shira's similar struggles, Lee angrily went after the other Suna-nin. Tenten and Shira's teams soon caught up with the overzealous Lee and saved him from the Suna-nin's group assault. After the other Suna-nin left, Lee challenged Shira, which the latter happily accepts. Tenten was amazed at how equal the two fought. When the two taijutsu fighters began going all-out, Lee with five of the Eight Gates and Shira using his self-created Seven Heavens Breathing Method, the fight was ultimately called off. On the third day of the exam, Tenten's team ran into a team of Ame kunoichi. After a small skirmish, the enemies retreated, deciding that Team Guy was not the target they sought from their chakra levels. Despite this, Tenten's team pursued the Ame-nin into an old ruins. As the battle continued, the ground collapsed, swallowing Tenten and Ajisai. After Tenten awoke, she went to check on the seemingly unconscious Ajisai. After casually telling the enemy kunoichi to put her weapon away, realising she was ready to attack, Tenten convinced Ajisai to a truce. Despite this, Ajisai showed an obvious resentment to the Five Great Shinobi Countries for not understanding the struggles of smaller villages. Ultimately, they were able to escape their cave-in when Tenten unsealed a vast amount of water to forcibly wash away the rubble. Once on the surface and reunited with their respective teammates, the two teams parted peacefully. Later, Team Guy was caught in a massive sandstorm. Tenten summoned a protective dome for them to wait out the storm. After the storm cleared, they spotted Matsuri, who begged for them to help save Gaara. They learned there that Fū is there too but that the Suna-nin Hōichi was attempting to extract their respective tailed beasts. Working along side Fū's teammates, Tenten provided Neji with a chakra blade to break through Fū's Cocoon as means to hold the extractions. Later, despite lacking a matching set of scrolls, Tenten's team decided to finish the exam and head to the main building. There, it was learned that the Chūnin Exams ended early due to controversy happening in the second exam. Instead, it was decided that a report on each participant would be sent to their respective village leader for them to decide any promotions. Upon returning to the village, Tsunade decided to promote Tenten and Lee chūnin plus Neji to jōnin per Gaara's recommendation. Part II Kazekage Rescue Mission Team Guy was assigned by Tsunade as back-up to assist Team 7 in rescuing Gaara after he was captured by the Akatsuki. While on route they met up with Pakkun who redirected them to Team Kakashi's destination: an Akatsuki hideout where Gaara was being held. Not long after, they were intercepted by the Akatsuki member Kisame Hoshigaki. Team Guy attacked him, with Tenten using a spiked kunai bomb, but Kisame blocked the weapon with his sword and retreated under water to avoid the explosive damage. After an ongoing battle and finding Guy's students to be a problem and preferred to fight Guy alone, Kisame created three water clones that trapped Tenten, Neji, and Lee in water prisons to prevent their interference. After Neji broke himself and Lee out, Lee immediately attacked and defeated the water clone trapping Tenten, setting her free before suffocating. After being freed she watched on as Guy defeated Kisame. Afterwards she along with the rest of the team examined Kisame's body only to find someone in his place. Realising they were being stalled Pakkun led them off towards Team 7. When they convened with Team Kakashi, Team Guy was tasked with bringing down the barrier blocking the entrance to the Akatsuki lair. Once they found the seals thanks to Neji's Byakugan, they simultaneously took them off, succeeding in removing the barrier but in the process were immediately ambushed by copies of themselves. Tenten fought hers but, unlike her copy, had only a finite amount of energy and thus started to get tired. Lee communicated to her and the rest of the team a solution: to become stronger than they had been when the copies had been created. Tenten pushed herself beyond her limits, raining dozens of different weapons down on her double, defeating it. With their battles won, Team Guy went to meet up with Team 7 again. After Neji used his Byakugan to locate Deidara they snuck up behind him in time to block his escape. Deidara realised he was outnumbered, so he tried to retreat. As her team attacked she unrolled her scroll and launched several weapons at Deidara though he managed to avoid her attacks. With Team Guy on Deidara's tail, they cornered him, leading him to make a exploding clone, resulting in almost killing both teams were it not for Kakashi's intervention. After Gaara was rescued and their mission completed, both teams accompanied him back into the village and later paid their respects at Chiyo's grave. Soon after Team Guy and Team 7 left for Konoha. Akatsuki Suppression Mission In the anime, Tenten attended Asuma Sarutobi's funeral. Three-Tails' Appearance In the anime, Tenten is placed on Team Two, a team tasked with guarding Team Three as they seal the Three-Tails. After taking position, her team comes across members of Team Guren. When Lee runs in to attack, he ends up getting trapped in a smokescreen by Kigiri. Though ready to help Lee, Tenten is stopped by Yamato, as he didn't want her to mistakenly hit Lee in the smoke. After Lee escapes the smoke, Tenten uses the Twin Rising Dragons and temporarily immobilises the enemies with explosions caused by attached explosive tags on kunai. Ultimately, her team manages to defeat Guren's men. When Guren personally made an attempt at disrupting the sealing of the Three-Tails, Tenten and Lee arrived in time to foul her plans for some time, but ultimately the sealing is distrupted. After recuperating, they are confronted by Guren's men and battle once again. However, due to Guren's men now being empowered by Orochimaru's Juinjutsu, Tenten and her team are easily defeated. Ultimately, the task to seal the beast failed again, and thus they are recalled back to the village. Pain's Assault After completing their mission, Team guy decides to have a rest before returning to Konoha. On their way, Neji discovers Gamabunta injured with his Byakugan and they approached him, only to be told that Pain had attacked the village. When they arrive to the village, they found it destroyed and soon found Hinata, who was injured and in bad condition. After examining her, Tenten noted that her wounds were not fatal but she needed immediate medical attention. After regrouping with some survivors, Tenten stood watch as Sakura healed Hinata and was happy when she regained consciousness. After Naruto returned from defeating Pain, Tenten along with the rest of the village celebrated his victory and cheered him on. Past Arc: The Locus of Konoha In the anime, while she and Neji were heading to a Konoha Weapons Lab to resupply their village's military strength, Tenten recapped her previous visit when she led Team Guy, with Naruto substituting for Rock Lee, on a similar mission to get weapons from Iō in the aftermath of the Konoha Crush. It was during that time that Tenten got to briefly use the Jidanda. Though Iō relieved her of the still developing weapon at the time, Tenten express hope that the Jidanda is finished so she can use it again. Five Kage Summit When news reached Konoha of Sasuke's recent dealings with Akatsuki, Tenten and the rest of the Konoha 11 decided that they should personally kill Sasuke before he involves the village in a war. Ino who was unhappy about this, cried and was criticised by Kiba but was comforted by Tenten. She also stood up for Ino, shouting at Kiba, telling him not to talk to her like that. When Naruto came back to the village along with Sakura, he insisted that dealing with Sasuke be left to him. Tenten got angry and told him that this should not be something he undertakes on his own, and that none of them would just stand by and watch. Despite this, Naruto firmly stated that he would be the one to handle Sasuke, and that he'd tell them everything when the time came, as he walked off to Ichiraku, leaving Tenten and some of the others in mixed emotions. Power In the anime, Tenten, her team are sent to provide back up for Team Kakashi on their mission to investigate the mystery of The Hole in the Tonika Village which Kabuto Yakushi was responsible for. After a Naruto clone formed into a larger four-tails version of Naruto, she had to move to a more secure area. She later battled Kabuto's puppets with her comrades while Naruto took on his clone. After Naruto defeated the clone and Kabuto retreated, she and the other Konoha-nin returned to their village. Paradise Life on a Boat In the anime, Tenten and Shikamaru were sent on a mission to deliver supplies to Naruto and his squad. Facing a few difficulties, such as being trapped in a whirlpool and sailing around in circles, Shikamaru caught on. With the help of Tenten sealing the ship in one of her scrolls, the gang outsmarted the ninja who wanted to rob the ship, and take all its loot by unsealing the ship, and having it dropped on the enemy ninja. Later, Tenten returned to Konoha. As she was in charge of the weapons supply room for preparations of the Fourth Shinobi World War, she decided to round up all the Konoha girls to a Barbecue dinner so that their minds would be taken off from all the stress, and have a night surrounded by friends before the war started. Hinata, Sakura, Ino, Shiho and herself all gathered up and started reminiscing on how they met and were brought close like classmates at the Chūnin Exams. Fourth Shinobi World War: Confrontation When the Fourth Shinobi World War begins, she was placed in the First Division with Chōza Akimichi and Hiashi Hyūga. The First Division was sent to the border of the Land of Lightning to defend against an approaching portion of the White Zetsu Army. In the anime, Chōza told Tenten not to worry, because they had Shikaku, the best strategist around, and to have faith in her comrades. Reassured, with a smile Tenten agreed. With the White Zetsu Army approaching, Tenten was overwhelmed by the amount of them as she stood alongside Choza and Hiashi. After Darui's initial assault on the approaching enemy forces, Tenten shouted that she wouldn't let any of the enemy to pass, as she jumped into battle and launched a barrage of projectile weapons filled with kunai and shuriken at several of the opponents that hit on point. Tenten was later seen on the sidelines devastated and shocked that one guy could be doing the massive damage that was being caused by Kinkaku, whom was transformed as a Jinchuriki. Shortly after, Shikamaru, Ino, and Chōji came as reinforcements. Tenten was seen aiding the alliance by launching a barrage of kunai from her scroll towards Kinkaku to help aid the Ino-Shika-Cho team to defeat the enemy by sealing it in the treasured tool, Kohaku no Jōhei. After the First Division defeated Kinkaku and Ginkaku, she found the lost Bashōsen on the chaotic battlefield. She was eventually drawn into battle with Kakuzu's lightning mask and destroyed it with the Bashōsen using the wind element.17 She commented to herself that the Treasured Tool she had in possession was sweet, but that it took up a lot of chakra. This did not stop her from keeping on fighting, so she ran to find new enemies to defeat. In the anime, she's also able to take down Kakuzu's wind mask with the Bashōsen, using the fire element by sending a huge wave of fire. Tenten was later seen collapsing on the ground, exhausted from using one of the Treasured Tools of the Sage of Six Paths, having barely enough chakra to live. A fellow Konoha shinobi healed her, and told her not to touch the fan again, or it might kill her much to her dismay since she had great proficiency with the tool. After being healed later when night time hit the alliance, Tenten was seen to be pulling on Ino as she walked behind her, begging to get the Bashōsen back. After it was time to get back on track, she joined up with Team Asuma, aiding them in devising a strategy, though she was left despaired for not being allowed to use the Bashōsen despite her proficiency with the Treasured Tool. Fourth Shinobi World War: Climax After being informed by Inoichi Yamanaka from HQ that Naruto and Killer B were fighting the "masked Madara" Tenten and the rest of the Konoha 11 rushed to their aid as fast as they could. As she ran alongside Ino, she worries about Guy and whether or not he was all-right and protecting Naruto. Allaying her fears, she noted that since Kakashi was there as well, everything would be fine. Later, Tenten arrived with her division which was announced by Darui, she stood alongside the remainder of the Allied Shinobi Forces as they prepared to face their opposition by trapping the Ten-Tails which turned out to be a failure. The Ten-Tails later began its move. After facing several attacks from the Ten-Tails, Tenten later learned of Neji's death, and appeared with Guy and Lee beside Neji's corpse with Naruto and Hinata gathering along with them. As she tried to console a weeping Lee which didn't seem to be working. Birth of the Ten-Tails' Jinchūriki Having received chakra from Naruto, Tenten and the other members of the Alliance charged towards the Uchiha and the Ten-Tails. With the situation later turning grim as the Alliance was trapped in a barrier with a Tailed Beast Ball-firing tree, Tenten and the other shinobi soon found themselves shrouded in the previous Version 1 mantles again which Naruto gave out again. She and the others subsequently found themselves on the outside of the barrier, escaping the near-fatal attack thanks to Naruto and Minato's action. The Ten-Tails transformed into its final form, the God Tree, and ravaged the Alliance. Tenten was able to escape its chakra absorbing attacks. Later on the five Kage returned to the battlefield, and charged towards the God Tree along with the rest of the Shinobi Alliance. As everyone got ready to charge, Guy, Lee and Tenten were shown to be standing together by one another, with Guy stating that their youth is limitless, with Lee and Tenten agreeing to their sensei, and getting ready to jump into battle. After Tsunade and Sakura summoned one tenth of Katsuyu's body and started healing the alliance, Tenten and her team were seen, with Guy and Lee jumping in the healing gue produced by Katsuyu. Tenten then got irritated and told the pair that if they knew what was going on, then they should get going. When Naruto later contacted his comrades telepathically, Tenten and Lee both sensed Naruto calling them and went without hesitation. They both mobilised together with the others by jumping down to the main battle inside the Susanoo, and are shocked when Tailed Beast Mode mantles surround them upon entering Kurama's tail and as well as by being given massive Rasengan. Carrying out the plan spot on, Tenten and the rest of the Konoha 11 break through Obito's defences using the Rasengan Naruto had created giving him and Sasuke the opportunity to attack Obito directly with landing a final blow. Tenten and her comrades later assisted Naruto with wresting control of all the tailed beasts' chakra from Obito's control in order to stop the holy tree from blooming and succeed. Tenten regrouped with Guy and Lee. A weakened Guy went on about the power of youth, which Tenten commented if only his body kept up with his heart. Then the team saw Gaara, Sakura, and a dying Naruto fly over them from above with Gaara's sand, and wonder what is going on in the place they were headed to. She is soon exasperated with the pair as Guy is determined to still fight and head over to Kakashi's location, even though severely exhausted and Lee, adamant to follow his sensei to the letter. As she asked why Neji had to leave her alone with these two extreme characters, referring to them as bone-heads, Guy and Lee are struck down by the falling Kohaku no Jōhei and Benihisago that was discarded by Madara. This caused Tenten to fall over as well due to the impact. After she regained her conciseness, Tenten asked weather Guy and Lee were alright or not, she then recognised the Treasured Tools after Madara had expelled them from within him, leaving her in shock to their reappearance. Guy went on ahead to where the main battle was occurring later on followed by Lee. When Lee saved his sensei, Guy asked where Tenten was. The chaotic tremors later felt across the battlefield caused Tenten to fall over and drop her scroll, which was shown to be unrolled with the two treasured tools exposed. As she slowly started getting up, she noted that she needed to ask someone from the Kumogakure to tell her the Treasured Tools work. The scroll is then pierced by a piece of Madara's discarded forehead protector which left her in shock. Later, when Madara Uchiha finally succeeded with the activation of the Infinite Tsukuyomi, much like the rest of the world, she too was caught by the roots of the God Tree and fell under the genjutsu's power. Inside the genjutsu, Tenten dreamed of Guy and Lee acting more mature and "cool" as well as wearing mature clothing, proudly speaking about it with a still-alive Neji. In the anime, her possession of the Six Path Sage's tools appeared to have caused an unique affect to Tenten's illusion, allowing her to retain her memories of the war. Finding herself seemingly back in Konoha, she was shocked at how different all her friends and allies were acting, including Naruto being known as "Menma". Concluding that she was stuck in a very elaborate genjutsu she attempted to dispel it but to no avail. Ultimately, she decided to avoid conversing with any of her friends, believing they may in fact be agents of Madara. After failing to get help from Kurenai, who in this world was only an avid fan of genjutsu, she was approaching by a travelling merchant, who said there was a shinobi in Amegakure with advanced genjutsu prowess who could help her. Accepting his map to Amegakure, Tenten decided to leave without asking for approval. This lead to her being captured and branded a traitor as the map was reveal to have secret information on Konoha concealed. While locked up, Neji and Lee secretly met with Tenten, promising to prove her innocence. Later, the village was attacked by Amegakure. As Tenten watched in horror, Menma came and save her. Deciding to help, Tenten joined Menma in fighting off the Ame-nin, using the two Six Paths Sage tools. After the enemies were defeated, Tenten was applauded by all, convincing her that she belonged there. Kaguya Ōtsutsuki Strikes After Naruto was able to defeat and reform Sasuke, Tenten along with the rest of the Shinobi Alliance were released from the Infinite Tsukuyomi. Tenten then went to where Darui was, and unsealed the Benihisago from her scroll that she sealed two of the Treasured Tools in which Madara discarded earlier. After giving the treasured tool to Darui, he released the captured Kumo-nin: Samui and Atsui from it as well as showing her how to wield it for future use. She later attended Neji's funeral along with the rest of the Konohagakure shinobi. Blank Period Kakashi Hiden: Lightning in the Icy Sky Tenten is part of the team of Konoha ninja assigned to provide security at the Blood Prison. When the Ryūha Armament Alliance stages a prison break, Tenten helps round up the escaped prisoners. The Last: Naruto the Movie Two years after the war during the Rinne Festival, Tenten stood alongside her team, Ino and Kakashi, as meteors began falling towards the earth. Konoha Hiden: The Perfect Day for a Wedding Tenten performs her morning routine of weapon throwing and think about what present she'll give Naruto and Hinata for their wedding. She wants to give them a kunai of her collection. However, during the night, she becomes concerned that such a gift would be expected of her and a bad sign that she is solely interested in weaponry and not finding a relationship for herself like Naruto and Hinata have with each other. She has little money, because she spent it only on rare weapons, but Tenten contemplates using what little she has in order to buy a "normal" gift. Lee comes see Tenten while she trains. He is wearing a dress and make-up and is lifting dumbbells. He explains his and Guy's earlier reasoning and how, by dressing as a housewife in order to test out their idea, he is convinced that he and Guy made the right choice and he now wants to make sure Tenten isn't going to get Naruto and Hinata the same gift. Tenten doesn't understand Lee's explanation at all, but is nevertheless put at ease by what he says. Because of Lee's gift, she can give kunai like she originally planned and she won't need to worry about having the worst present for Naruto and Hinata. She resumes her training, glad that she can continue to be herself. She later attends Naruto and Hinata's wedding, taking a photo of herself along with Hinata, Sakura, and Ino. New Era Over the years, Tenten's hobby of collecting every type of ninja tool from across the world escalated to the point she opened a shop to sell the tools, though it's nearly always empty due to the peaceful era. Amongst the tools, the Treasured Tools were displayed in the shop with a sign that said "not for sale". Konoha Shinden: Steam Ninja Scrolls When word reached Konoha that Mirai Sarutobi hadn't packed enough ninja tools for her escort mission at Yugakure, Tenten was tasked with delivering supplementary baggage to the kunoichi. When she arrives two days later, Tenten hands over the tools and decided to take the day off to enjoy the local hot springs with Mirai. During the stay, the were talks about a ghost haunting the inn. Eager at the notion of ghosts, she decided to help investigate. She even decided to tease Guy about his apparent fear of ghosts. Ultimately, they found out that it was a young orphan named Tatsumi, who despite having no money, was determined to visit all the hot springs in the land in memory of her late mother and was stealing small bits of food to survive. At Mirai's request, it was agreed that the little girl can join them on their own trip. Tenten however soon returned to the village. Later, it was revealed that Tenten was helping in an investigation of missing girls from the Land of Hot Water by helping Kakashi and Guy gather intel. Naruto Shinden: Family Day Naruto and Himawari Uzumaki arrived at Tenten's store in hopes of finding a Kurama doll. She was unable to help them regarding the toy, but instead offered alternative gifts such as a makeshift kunai set and a necklace for Parent and Child Day which Naruto ended up buying to help her business. Versus Momoshiki Arc In the anime, the genin participating in the Chūnin Exams had to reach a venue point in a certain amount of time, in order to answer a truth or false question. Tenten was tasked with dwindling the number of genin, using various traps and summoning puppets to do so. Later, Tenten and Shino Aburame, proctor for the second phase of the exams, watching from a monitoring room as the genin try to retrieve each other's flag. After witnessing Boruto Uzumaki's performance against the Three Senka Brothers, she praises him. In Other Media Movies Naruto Shippūden the Movie Tenten only plays a small part appearing with some of the other Konoha shinobi protecting the village, but had no speaking part. She was seen being led by Kakashi and Guy in making a counter-attack against Mōryō and his stone soldiers to buy time for Naruto and Shion to defeat Mōryō. Naruto Shippūden the Movie: The Will of Fire Tenten was first seen with the rest of Konoha 11 eating barbecue to celebrate Naruto and Sai's recovery. After Naruto and Sai arrive, Naruto exclaims that Shikamaru is paying for everyone. She and the others quickly thank Shikamaru before he can protest. After Hiruko announced a fourth ninja war will occur, she was one of Konoha 11, except Naruto, assigned by Tsunade to secure the village. She and the others were ordered to go after them and bring them back. When they encountered them they all got ambushed by Ichi. Tenten released the others from Ichi's tentacles with some exploding kunai and they started to battle them . Neji told Shikamaru that Team Guy will handle the battle and sends the rest of the team after Naruto and Sakura. Tenten uses her weapons to distract Ichi while Neji and Lee prepare to use the Front Lotus: Eight Trigrams Palms Revolving Heaven. They succeed in defeating Ichi before San summons him and Ni to make a more powerful chimera. She and her teammates join back up with Team 8 and Team 10 and take over fighting the chimera for and exhausted Shikamaru, Sakura, and Sai. In the end when Hiruko revealed his true form to Naruto and Kakashi, she and the others all defeated his chimera together with Tenten landing the final blow with Twin Rising Dragons, covering the beast in exploding kunai and detonating them. She and the others praise Naruto for defeating Hiruko and witness the strange moment between Naruto and Kakashi that occured because of his creepy smile after remembering Obito. Naruto the Movie: Blood Prison Tenten, along with the rest of the Konoha 11, Guy, Tsunade, Shizune, Kakashi, and Yamato, went to the Hōzuki Castle to free Naruto. She and the others held off Satori while Naruto went into Sage Mode. Road to Ninja: Naruto the Movie Main article: Road to Ninja: Naruto the Movie In the alternate world, Tenten is not as proficient in handling weapons, rather she is very clumsy and throws what she sees tends to injure herself as a result. When Rock Lee steals her underwear, Tenten's scream is heard through the whole village. She then slaps Lee and kicks him away. Video Games Tenten is a playable character in the following video games: Trivia * The name "Tenten" literally means "heaven, heaven" (天天). It can also mean "little by little", "this and that", "here and there" or "dot" in Japanese. It is also a possibility that her name insinuates "ten out of ten", as a reference to her marksmanship or one of the names for a Japanese ellipsis meaning "mark-mark", referring to her use of targets with bukijutsu. * Tenten has slowly been improving her ranking in the Naruto character popularity polls. She placed 24th in the first and fifth, 30th in the second, 29th in the third and ninth and most recent poll, 22nd in the third and 15th in the seventh. That is her highest rank in all of the polls. She is not in the top 30 in the eighth poll. * In an interview, Kishimoto said he preferred Tenten out of the four Konoha 11 girls because he liked her design. * Like the rest of her team, Tenten's character seems to draw inspiration from Chinese culture as seen from her attire and hairstyle, the Chinese style Chignon. * According to the databook(s): ** Her hobby is fortune-telling. ** Tenten would like to have a rematch with Temari, and she would also like to fight Tsunade's apprentice, Sakura Haruno. ** Her favourite foods are Sesame dumplings and Chinese food, while her least favourite is pickled plums. ** Tenten's favourite phrase is "A hundred shots, a hundred bull's-eyes" (百発百中, Hyappatsu Hyakuchū). ** Tenten has completed 62 official missions in total: 28 D-rank, 23 C-rank, 3 B-rank, 7 A-rank, 1 S-rank. ** Tenten loves to investigate. * Tenten and Neji have the same theme in the anime, but Tenten's has a slower beat. * In original colour illustrations of the manga, Tenten's costume is blue. This is changed to pink in the anime and later manga images. * In the omake for episode 209, her name is written in Chinese: 天天. * On the back of Hyō no Sho, her hair colour is black rather then brown. * In the Road to Boruto downloadable content for Naruto Shippūden: Ultimate Ninja Storm 4, Tenten is a jōnin. Quotes * (To Neji about Ino and Sakura fighting) "It's not because they're girls you know, Neji. It's just that those two are using kid gloves. It doesn't matter if you're a man or woman in battle." * (To Naruto about Ranmaru) "I can't stand weak and indecisive people!" * (To Ranmaru) "I won't let that happen. No way you're not getting off that easy! The people you and Raiga killed, they all wanted to live but you didn't leave them that choice! You decided for them! Well you don't get to decide this time, okay?! You're gonna live and you're going to take some responsibility for all those people's lives you cut short!" * (To Naruto) "You're gonna fight Sasuke alone? And you think all of us are just gonna stand here and let you?!" * (To Naruto) "Three members of Team Guy specialise in close-contact battles so I often render aid from the distance. I don't mind providing back up, but I was hoping to find new ninja tools that would enable me to fight on the front lines." * (About Iō's weapons) "Amazing… The brilliance of the blade… the design. They're all beautiful! I want to take them all home!" * (To Guy) "I want to be a great and powerful ninja! To walk in the footsteps of the legendary kunoichi, Tsunade!" * (About Lee) "Lee! You never give up, no matter what! And because you always go for it, I tell myself not to lose to you and I'm able to give it my all too." * (To herself) "I no longer wish to be like Lady Tsunade anymore. But I haven't given up my dream to become a legendary kunoichi." Category:2000s